New Year's Kiss
by someoneelsesskin
Summary: Ever since Puck and Jake went off into the world, wrangling up magical mischief, their visits became more and more rare. Now, Sabrina and Puck haven't seen each other since they were fifteen, two years ago. While visiting their Granny for the holidays, two surprise guests show up at Relda's New Year Party. Involving a certain conversation between a certain Grimm and fairy. Oneshot.


There was a soft knock on my door. "Sabrina, the guests are here." I was in my old room at Granny's house, getting ready for Granny's New Year's party. It had become a tradition to stay at the old house for the holidays, one that I'm surprised I looked so forward to each year. Although our new apartment in the city was nice, this house just brought back so many memories. "Alright, I'm almost ready. You can come in, Mom." My door slowly opened, and my mom came in. She looked at me. "Oh, sweetie. You look beautiful." We both looked at my reflection in the mirror: cranberry red dress, black suede wedges, and curled golden hair. It was definitely a break from my usual jeans and T-shirt. "What about me, mom?" Daphne said with a smile, and she walked in front of the mirror, and started posing ridiculously. We all laughed, and I put my arm around Daphne. "You're gorgeous, Daph." It was true. For a thirteen year old, you could tell that my sister was going to grow up and be a knockout.

There were loud thumps coming up the stairs, and we turned to see my dad, breathless, and looking panicked. "Veronica, Robin Hood and his Merry Men are paying darts with our knives again…" My mom's eyes got wide, as she and my dad hurried down the stairs. Daphne and I exchanged a look. We both laughed. "Come on," Daphne said, "we're gonna miss the party!

[PAGE BREAK]

If there's only one good thing about living in a small town, it's that you really get to know everyone who lives there. Since Daphne and I haven't been in Ferryport Landing for about a year, it's great to get to catch up with some old friends. I was talking to Charming (who had surprisingly become less bitter and rude after the war) about his married life with Snow, when there was a loud slam of the door closing. I looked toward to front, and to my surprise, saw two men. One wearing a long dark blue trench coat, with a crooked nose. The other, with a dark green hoodie, and a grey beanie covering his curls. Both were covered in snow. Granny Relda looked surprise to see the men, because she was covering her mouth with her hand. "Jacob? Oh, my goodness, it's you!" Granny ran to my uncle, and gave him a tight hug."And, Puck! Look how you've grown. Why, you're a handsome man now!" She embraced him tightly. She was followed closely by my parents and siblings, and the other Everafters who knew the two.

I gave my uncle a hug, and he looked at me, amazed. "Brina, I can't believe how big you've gotten! You're not a little girl anymore…" He looked slightly sad that I wasn't that eleven year old kid he showed magic to long ago. I smiled and shook my head. "Nope. Puberty tends to do that to a kid." Jake smiled, and said, "Puck was really excited to get to see you, Brina." I blushed, and looked towards the fairy, who was being bombarded with hugs from Daphne, and Basil hanging onto his leg. He met my gaze and smiled, which I returned. My uncle didn't miss this exchange, and began to wiggle his eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to Puck, who was still being held hostage.

"Alright, Basil. Let's let these two have some _alone_ time." Daphne said sneakily, giving me a sly smile as she walked away, leaving the two of us in a semi-awkward silence. Thank god nobody was staring at us anymore. They had gone back to their party.

Puck and I stood there for a few seconds, trying to think of something to fill the silence. _Hug him. Just hug him, Sabrina. You missed him._ "So, how's the magic wrangling going?" I asked him. I was genuinely curious. "It can't be easy trying to manage a bunch of Everafters, without freaking out normal people." Puck chuckled. "It's great, tiring, but you get used to it. Not as fun as solving mysteries, like we used to." I smiled. "Yeah, I kinda miss the old days, too." We looked at each other, and I know we were both thinking about our first kiss, surrounded by Puck's screaming chimpanzees. He flushed, and cleared his throat. "So, how's life without any pranks?" I smiled, and thought back to all the ways Puck used to torment me. "It's surprisingly peaceful. It's nice not waking up to find a basketball glued to your head." This time, he full out laughed. "Yeah, that was a good one. But I think my personal favorite was dumping you into a vat of glue and mayonnaise." I groaned, remembering what that prank did to my hair for a month. It was silent for a little after that.

"Grimm, I have to be honest with you-" But Puck was interrupted by Snow White, who didn't seem to notice she was interrupting something important. "It's okay," he told me. "we'll talk later." He gave me a grin, and greeted Snow White, who was curious to hear about his adventures all over the world. I smiled back, and went to find my sister.

[PAGE BREAK]

I suddenly remembered why I hated parties: the fancy dresses, shoes, and the overall feeling of being a toddler trying on my mother's clothes. It was only 11:30, but I retired to my room. I slipped out of my heels, unzipped my dress, and shook out my curls. Instead, I put on my black yoga pants, a T-shirt, and my volleyball sweatshirt. I also exchanged my heels for my moccasins. Looking around my bedroom, I thought back on all the memories I had in this house. I remembered how when I couldn't sleep, I would climb up out of my window, sit on the little slanted roof, and look at the stars. _I wonder if the sky is clear enough to see them tonight._ I opened my window, and sat on the roof. Yes. There they are: a million shining stars, in contrast to the dark winter sky.

"I bet you don't get to see too much of the stars in the city, huh, Grimm?"

I looked inside the window, to see Puck, looking at me with a smirk. He zipped his hoodie, and climbed out on the roof with me. "I don't get to see them that often, either. A lot of the places Jake and I have to go either are really foggy at night, or have too many bright lights to see the stars." I smiled. "Oh, poor you. You _only_ get to see the Eiffel Tower, the Tower of Pisa, and other beautiful places. I'll bet that was torture!" I nudged him with my shoulder.

"It would've been better if you were there." I was surprised he said that. It seems he was, too. "I didn't mean to say that." He admitted. His face was red. "Why not?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm not usually this nice to you. But, I guess that since I haven't seen you for a while, I don't want to waste time bickering." I smirked. "You mean, you missed me?" He mumbled something under his breath. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." I was laughing at his discomfort. Sure, I may have been milking Puck's sudden good behavior. But can you blame me? He rarely acts like this.

"Yes, Grimm. I missed you." He looked serious this time. For the first time today, I really noticed Puck, and how much he had changed. For one thing, he actually looked clean! You could also tell that he worked out, considering his arms were nice and toned. He really stretched out, too. I bet he was at least 6'3. Now, instead of an annoying and gangly twelve year old, Puck was a man. A…. gorgeous man. He must've noticed me staring. "Checking me out, Grimm? Nice, huh?" Puck started flexing his arms, while I blushed. "No, just noticing how much you've changed." He grinned. "Well, you've changed too. For one thing, you're not as annoying as you used to be." I groaned. "Shut up, fairy boy!" But I wasn't really mad. We sat there in silence, just watching the stars.

"Can I tell you something, and you promise not to punch me in the stomach?" Puck asked me. I smiled, and nodded. "You can tell me anything."

"…. You look really gorgeous tonight." I blushed, and looked away. "Even without my dress, or makeup?" I said, partly joking. "You look great no matter what you wear. As for the makeup, I said it before, and I'll say it again. You don't need it." I'm sure my face was the color as Red's cloak. _Come on, Sabrina, take his hand. Just do it!_ This time, I listened to myself. I grabbed his hand, and we laced our fingers together. We looked at each other, and I could feel my heart pounding through my chest. Puck's eyes settled on my lips, and he started to lean in.

"Can I tell you one more thing?" He whispered, somewhat shyly. I nodded. "I really want to kiss you right now."

I leaned in a little closer to him. "Then do it."

We were leaning in closer and closer to each other. You could hear the guests downstairs counting down until the new year.

"THREE…"

Puck leaned in closer.

"TWO…"

He placed a hand on my face, and another on my waist.

"ONE…"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him down, until his lips touched mine. I was surprised at how soft they were. He smelled like pine, and coffee. We broke apart for a little bit. "Happy New Year, Grimm." Puck smiled slyly, and pulled me in for another kiss, this one more urgent and passionate than the other.

[PAGE BREAK]

The next few days were great. It was nice to have the whole family together again, especially since me and Puck officially started going out. Although my dad wasn't too fond of Puck, he didn't object to us dating. He knew how he made me happy. Until it was January 9th, in other words, the day Jake and Puck were meant to leave. I woke up, and felt dread. I wish their visit could just last forever. I pulled myself out of bed, and got dressed. I decided to make myself look slightly more presentable. I pulled on a dark green knit sweater, some dark jeans, and my brown boots. Part of me wanted to reach for my mascara and concealer, but then I remembered Puck's words. _You don't need it, Grimm. You're beautiful._ I went downstairs, where Puck and the rest of the family were having breakfast.

"Good morning, Sabrina." My mom said cheerfully. I took my seat at the table, next to my dad, and across from Puck, who gave me a sad smile. "So, Jake, when will you and Puck be off?" My dad said casually. Although he wasn't crazy about Puck, I know that he would miss seeing his brother. After all, when you're a Grimm, family is all you can really depend on. "Well, I think we'll be going in the afternoon. There's a situation in Egypt that we really need to get on…" Jake went on, describing their case, but I wasn't listening. I was just thinking of what I would do when I was back at home, without Puck. Now, I'm not a clingy type, but you can't blame for being worried. After all, Puck and I went two years without hearing from each other. Who says it wouldn't happen again? After breakfast, Granny and my mom began to clear the plates, while Daphne walked Basil to the park. Even for a seven year old, that kid was energetic. He loved to run around, and play on the monkey bars. I'm glad he gets to have a carefree childhood, especially after what Daphne and I had to go through.

"Jake, I need to talk to you." I heard Puck say to my uncle. It sounded serious, and I didn't want to pry. I went up to my room and began to pack my things. My family was leaving tomorrow back to the city, and I hadn't packed a single thing. I never said I wasn't a procrastinator. As I folded up some jeans, I suddenly felt very upset. Sure, I had lots of friends, and I was content with my life, there was just something very sad about leaving a place that you loved for so long. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to my family again. Especially after not hearing from my uncle or Puck for such a long time.

I heard three knocks on my door, and a certain fairy walked into my room. He looked especially handsome today. Puck was dressed casually, in simple jeans, and a grey T-shirt that displayed his arms nicely.

"So, I guess you're leaving again." I said, sadly. He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his chest. He rested his chin on my head. "About that…I talked to Jake, and I told him that I wouldn't be going with him. We had been talking about it for a couple months now. My mother called me, and asked me to come back to the kingdom in Faerie. She said the people need their true king. I wasn't really considering it, until now. Grimm, I don't think I can live like how I did the past two years. Sure, I got to see some amazing things, but I can't go another, god knows how many years without seeing you." I looked at Puck, and was speechless. I remembered how he didn't get along with his mother, and how much he went through to avoid having to become king.

"Puck, I can't let you to do that. I know how you hated the kingdom before. If I knew that you were putting yourself through that, just so you could see me everyday… I couldn't live with myself. Sure, I'd love to see you more often, but not at the expense of your happiness." I shook my head.

He looked at me, and smiled. "I don't care if I have to deal with my ridiculous mother every day. Seeing you is worth it. And besides, maybe I can do something good as king? To be fair, my father didn't set the bar too high. Maybe I can finally get that museum about me built. Hmm, I like the idea already. Maybe even an amusement park… oh, man, am I gonna have so much fun as king!" Puck was getting excited now. I laughed.

"Alright, idiot. It sounds like a plan." I gave him a light kiss. "Now, help me pack?" Puck was grinning mischievously. He slowly came over to me. "Maybe later. I can think of several other activities that are more important than packing." And with that, he grabbed me, and started kissing me, slowly, then with more urgency. I placed my hand on his cheek, and sighed contentedly. _I could get used to this._ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the door opened, and we turned to see a squealing Daphne, with her palm in her mouth. "YES! PUCKABRINA FOREVER!" She started gigging, and teasing us. Puck and I exchanged looks. We both had the same thought: Payback.

"Marshmallow, intruders will be punished…" Puck said, warningly. The both of us tackled Daphne, and began tickling her. We all burst into laughter, and started a full out tickle war. _Yup._ I confirmed to myself. _I definitely could get used to this._

[FIN.]


End file.
